


Have You Been a Good Wolf?

by TheBoyWithAPen (kissmeasifall)



Series: Boys and Their Toys [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intense, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/TheBoyWithAPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a porny little ficlet with Scissac. You get the works.</p><p>Or</p><p>One where Isaac is probably an exhibitionist and loves to tease Scott until Scott can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Been a Good Wolf?

Isaac smiled to himself as he glanced at his window. He could see Scott's eyes glowing in the forest. He tried to keep himself busy with his homework, but his eyes kept drifting back to that damn glow. He forced his eyes back to his papers each time, but it was ultimately of no use. Giving up, he got out of the chair and walked into the middle of the room, staring directly at the glare. 

“I know you know I can see your eyes.” Isaac smiled. 

A moment later, his phone gave a noise to register he'd received a text message. “Well, what are you waiting for?” It read. 

“What do you mean?” Isaac smirked. 

“You know damn well what I mean.” 

Isaac couldn't help but chuckle softly. He turned his back to the window, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide down to reveal his back. He cast a glance over his shoulder out the window. 

“Are you talking about something like this?” He asked, pouting his lips slightly. 

His phone beeped again. “What am I doing to myself?”

Isaac shrugged. “You're the one who wanted this.” 

Issac unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall the floor, revealing he was in a pair of skimpy briefs. He knew Scott would be rabid at this point. He turned and sat on his bed, spreading his legs and letting his hand drift down his stomach and into the waist band of his underwear. He wasn't surprised when Scott was outside the window two seconds later, practically trying to claw his way in. 

“Isaac, open the damn window now.” Scott growled from the other side. 

“Oh, now why would I do a thing like that?” Isaac's tongue flicked forward and across his upper lip. 

“God damn it.” He glared. “Please.” 

Isaac walked over, letting his hips sway from side to side, and practically rested his ass against the window pane. He thought Scott was going to bust through. 

“Have you been a good wolf? Do you deserve a treat?” Isaac smirked. 

Scott growled again. “I swear to god Isaac...” 

“You know you aren't getting in without it.” Isaac crossed his arms. 

Scott bowed his head. Isaac knew Scott was evaluating his life decisions. “I've been a good wolf and I deserve a treat.” He said low. 

Isaac couldn't be prouder of himself. He turned and opened the window, and Scott was instantly inside. Wrapping his arms around Isaac, he pushed him up against the wall. All Isaac could sense was kissing and hands roaming his body. 

The next thing Isaac knew, his hands were pinned above his head. “You wanna make me say I was good? You wanna drive me wild by teasing me?” Scott growled in his ear. “Oh you're gonna pay for that.” 

A shiver ran along Isaac's spine and before he even knew what was going on, he was on his knees and Scott was pressing his cock against Issac's lips. It was already leaking and Isaac could taste the saltiness of it already. He parted his lips and Scott shoved it in. Isaac was used to this type of forcefulness and didn't gag. Scott began pumping in and out, running a hand through Isaac's hair. Isaac actually enjoyed the act. He loved the taste and the way he could feel Scott's shaft sliding in and out. 

Scott pulled out and then Isaac was suddenly bent over his bed. Scott was behind him, the tip of his cock pressed against his hole. Isaac shivered again as he felt cold lube being applied everywhere and then bit down onto the mattress to suppress a loud moan as Scott pushed himself deep inside. 

Isaac knew once he was this far, things were going to get a million times more intense. It was just the feral beast coming out of Scott. Almost instantly, Scott was ramming Isaac full force. Isaac was doing everything in his power not to cry out in absolute pleasure. 

Suddenly, he felt his body rise into the air as Scott lifted him. Resting his arms on the bed, the rest of his body was suspended by the power of Scott. He was rendered helpless as Scott continued to ravish him. 

A few moments later and Isaac felt Scott tense up for the briefest of seconds before he felt Scott's warm seed flow into him. His body absorbed some but the rest leaked out around Scott's cock. Scott pulled out and leaned down, flicking his tongue around Isaac's hole. 

“Oh fuck, Scott, please, have mercy!” He begged. The pleasure this brought him was far too intense to handle. 

“I told you that you would pay.” Scott said and Isaac could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Scott's tongue was back to probing around and flicking around the entrance. Isaac was crying out in pleasure, begging Scott to stop because he was going to blow at any second. Pleasure began mounting in his body. As though a dam had broken inside him, his body gave way to the pleasure and it ripped through every ounce of his being as his cock sent out several shots of cum. Isaac was higher on pleasure than he'd ever been in his entire life. 

Scott lowered Isaac down and then curled up on the bed with Isaac. 

“Holy shit.” Isaac groaned. “Maybe I should do homework more often.” He smirked up at Scott. 

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked, looking confused. 

“I... that's what I was supposed to be doing when this broke out.” Isaac said. 

Scott nodded and they went back to cuddling. Isaac buried his head in Scott's chest, breathing him in deeply. Scott was lazily playing with the small of Isaac's back. 

“Issac, do you know what the say about wolves?” 

Issac shook his head. 

“They say they mate for life.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome :)))


End file.
